You mean she.....
by ShadowsLost
Summary: this is a fic about the pasts of Magenta, Columbia, and Riff Raff. UPDATED! New chapters uploaded, story edited.
1. Baby Girl

Lillia paced back and forth nervously throughout her small house. She heard her 2 year old son ,Riff Raff, crying in the corner, but it didnt matter to her.   
Her husband, Macxir, would be home any minute. She didn't know how she'd tell him the news.....she was with child. It had been nearly 9 months since she first realized,   
and the baby was due any day. Macxir never paid attention to her or his young son, he was always busy with some kind of work, and   
Lillia had somehow managed to keep her pregnancy a secret, even though at this point it was extremely noticeable. She knew   
her husband didn't want another child, he hadn't even wanted Riff Raff in the first place. Suddenly, Macxir burst through the door.   
"Work work work" he grumbled angrily as he sat down at the table, "always work. Whats for dinner woman?". Lillia stared blankly ahead.   
"Speak up woman!" Macxir yelled. Lillia, trembling, walked over to the table. "I....I'm...I'm pregnant". Macxir   
didn't say a word. He looked at her and then his young son, grabbed his briefcase, and walked out the door. Lillia knew he'd never return.   
She stood there for a mintue in complete silence, then picked Riff Raff up and cradled him softly back and forth.   
"Don't worry my little one" she said softly, "We'll get throught this all...somehow". Suddenly, she keeled over and ran to a chair. Her baby was about to be born.   
She yelled loudly hoping someone would hear and come to assist her. Her neighbor,Bella, ran through the door. "OH MY....lets get   
you to a hospital!", "no" Lillia gasped "I want to have my baby at home".   
  
2 hours later   
  
"Its a girl!" Bella cried as she gently handed the new baby to its mother, "what will you name her?". Replied Lillia in a   
voice barely above a whisper,   
"Her name is Magenta.".


	2. She must leave

"Thats a beautiful name!" Cried Bella happily, "You know, I had an aunt named that! So sweet she was too...."  
She suddenly noticed the way Lillia was staring vacantly ahead. "Whats the matter?" Bella asked. Lillia slowly looked up at Bella  
and said with tears in her soft eyes and replied in a voice barely above a whisper, "I cant keep her.". Bella looked at her stunned.  
"Cant keep her?! Cant keep her?!?! What are you going to do?!". "Calm down Bella" Lillia said somewhat shakily, "Macxir has left me,  
and I'll barely have enough money to take care of Riff Raff. If Magenta grew up here she'd be in poverty! I know a scientist  
who has been doing research about a place called Earth that can support our life forms as well as Transsexual."  
"But she cant stay there forever!" Cried Bella, "How can she never know of this place? She'll be differnt from all the other children there!  
She'll be an outcast!!!". Lillia continued, "This scientist can transport her to earth, and make sure she'll be safe. She'll  
appear on the doorstep of the orphanage, and they'll have to take her in! We'll find a way of keeping watch over her, and make sure she  
ends up with a loving family.".  
"But when will she return?" persisted Bella. Lillia looked plainly at Bella and said, "She'll return when the time is right." 


	3. The Alien

Magenta and Columbia sat in their room talking, "Sis," Magenta said to Columbia, "Do you think there are such things as aliens?", "I guess so" Columbia replied, not paying much attention to the question. "Hey! Wanna see my new tap dance?" Columbia asked changing the topic, "I mean" Magenta said, ignoring Columbia's question, "There could be life out there, there could be other planets undiscovered...". "A Planet called "Transsexual"!!" Columbia said and burst out giggling. Magenta started laughing too. She decided to forget about the whole "Life on other planets" thing, and answer her sisters question. "Sure" she said, "I'll watch your tap dance!". Suddenly, the whole house shook, and out of nowhere appeared a boy about 2 years older than Magenta.He was dressed in an outfit that looked like it was from another planet: gold and black gloves, a strange sort of shoulder pad made of what looked like plastic, a puffy gold robe-type thing, and his thin blonde hair in a high ponytail. He looked around confused, "Is this Earth?" he said to no one in particular. Then he saw Magenta, "Yes" he said, "it must be. That must be her", "Who must be who?" Columbia said to the strange boy. He didnt answer immediately, first he looked at Columbia and said to himself "They never told me there was another". Magenta walked boldly up to him, "Look, " she said "I think you'd better explain who you are and why you're here!". "Yes" he replied "I should do that..take a seat..this is a very long story". Magenta and Columbia sat down on Columbia's bed and waited for the boy to tell his tale. "Well, " He began "I'd better start at the beginning.Dont be alarmed, but I must tell you, I am not from earth. I am from a planet called Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania," He looked at Magenta "and so are you". Columbia's mouth dropped open. Magenta stood there in shock, now knowing what to say "Go on" she finally said. "When I was 2 years old" he continued "My mother gave birth to a baby girl. She named her Magenta. My father had left my mother when he found out she was with child, and we had no money. My mother worked as hard as she could to raise money for her 2 children, but it seemed hopeless. Then, when we'd nearly lost hope, my mother heard that some scientists on our planet has just discovered a new planet called Earth. A planet that our people would be able to survive on. My mother knew she couldnt give Magenta the home she deserved, and so she made the hard decision to send her to an orphanage on the planet Earth. She wanted Magenta to be able to return home one day, so she begged her friends with connections to Earth to set up hidden cameras in the house of the family Magenta was adopted by. Through those camera's me and my mother have been watching Magenta all her life so far, and we now have enough money to bring her home.". Magenta stared at him in awe and confusion. "You mean I...?" she said baffled, "I'm...You're my........brother?". "Yes" the boy said "My name is Riff Raff".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......... 


	4. What now?

Columbia fainted. Magenta just sat there wide-eyed. "And now," Riff Raff continued, "Our mother has sent me to retrieve you and bring you back to the planet  
of Transsexual....will you come?". "but..but..." Magenta stuttered "I've lived almost all my life here! how can I leave my friends.." she looked at Columbia, "My family!!  
I cant leave them forever! not now. they need me!". Columbia had started to awake when Magenta said she couldnt leave her family.  
"I know!!" Columbia said, "What if Riff Raff stays here, on earth, so you can get to know him before you make up your mind!".  
She suddenly realized what Magenta had said. "What?! you might be leaving this PLANET?!", "Where would I stay on earth?" Riff Raff said, ignoring Columbia's last outburst.  
"You could give yourself to an orphanage!!" said Magenta, "My parents.....errr....Columbia's parents have been wanting to adopt another kid! I think they meant a baby, but maybe  
they'd adopt someone older!!!!". "Well..." said Riff Raff slowly, "If that is what I must do, then I must. Farewell sister" with that he took out a crystal, told it to take him to  
the orphanage, and vanished. "Oh....my...god..." Columbia sputtered, "what are we going to do next?!". "Well....wasnt today the day our....your...parents were going to go to the orphanage?"  
"Oh yeah!" Columbia replied, "C'mon! lets tell them that we wanna go now!". And with that the two girls wandered out into the kitchen. "Mom" Magenta said, "Can we go to the orphanage now?  
you said we'd go today". "well alright" Columbia's mother(whose name was Tina) replied, "Tim!!!" she called to her husband,  
"The girls wanted to go to the orphanage now instead of later..that OK with you?", "Sure!" Tim replied, "Lets get going!". And with that they all got into the car and went on their way to the orphanage.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	5. The Orphanage

Scene: at the orphanage.  
  
Riff Raff stepped nervously up to the door of the orphanage. He rang the bell and a young lady of about 20 answered the door.  
She eyed his odd outfit curiously, "Yes?". "umm..." Riff Raff stuttered "ummm.....well I..I..." he suddenly burst out into fake sobs  
"My parents just died in an awful accident involving a brick wall.....they had told me to come here if anything happened to them...".  
The lady, touched by the boys dramatic performance, sniffled and said "Poor dear...just come this way..theres an open house adoption today!  
I'm sure someone will want you! by the way, my name is Daisy". They stepped inside the orphanage.  
  
Scene: in front of the orphanage  
  
Tina, Tim, Magenta, and Columbia stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door of the orphanage. They rang the bell and Daisy answered.  
"Oh hello!" she cried happily, "Finally people have arrived for the open house!! come in!". They stepped inside and saw rooms full of orphans, all  
dressed in the same black pants and white shirts.Riff Raff spotted Magenta in the crowd and waved. She ignored him.  
"And what is the age range that you are looking for?" Daisy said to Tina and Tim. "Wellllll...."Tina said, "We were thinking maybe a baby....."  
"NO!" Magenta cut in, "I mean, dont you think it would benefit me and Columbia more to have someone closer to our age?".  
Columbia leaned over and whispered to Magenta,"Mags, theres no reasoning in that...". "I know" Magenta whispered back, "But they are parents....  
maybe theyll THINK theres reasoning!"."Well,"Tim said, "I guess we could see about a kid closer to your ages....". "Wooo hooooo!"  
yelled Columbia, "C'mon!! over here!!!". They all followed Columbia to the area around where Riff Raff was sitting. Magenta  
walked back and forth around the kids, and stopped in front of a boy who looked about 10. "You" she said, "Why are you here?".  
He grinned frighteningly, "My parents were murdered" he said. "Well all right then!" Magenta said quickly and continued walking.  
She finally stopped in front of Riff Raff. "Why are you in the orphanage?" she asked him. "Well," he said loud enough  
that Tina and Tim could hear him, "my...my...." he started fake sobbing, "My parents died in an awful accident involving a brick wall....  
I had nowhere else to go.". Columbia looked at him with pity. "Daddy" she said to Tim, "This poor boy lost his parents only today...  
he needs a good home.". Riff Raff looked up at him hopefully. "Well..." said Tina, "I guess...". They then told Daisy they had decided,  
signed the adoption forms, and were in the car and on their way back to Magenta and Columbia's house. 


End file.
